Season One/Music
All of the songs played during Season One in both episodes and promos. Promos Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland Extented Preview - Raphael Lake & Aaron Levy - We Are Golden Alliance Preview - Alpines - Empire Tell Me Preview - Santigold - Fame Decree Preview - Cut One - Out Of The Shadows For King and Country Preview - Epic Rock - Invincible Left Behind Preview - Disposable Youth - The Bitter End Royal Blood Preview - Hannah Cartwright & Ross Tones - Speak In Silence Pilot Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 1x01 - The Lumineers - Charlie Boy 1x01 - Twin Forks - Back To You 1x01 - Crystal Fighters - Follow 1x01 - Paul Otten - Girl You're Alright 1x01 - Sanders Bohlke - The Loved Ones Snakes in the Garden Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 1x02 - The Lumineers - Flowers In Your Hair 1x02 - Matt Wilcox - Final Days 1x02 - Band Of Skulls - Navigate 1x02 - Rosi Golan & Johnny McDaid - Give Up The Ghost 1x02 - A. Void & David Young - Wistful Thinking Kissed Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 1x03 - The Melodic - Roots 1x03 - Bastille - Pompeii 1x03 - All Mandkind - Simple Desire 1x03 - London Grammar - Wasting My Young Years 1x03 - Robert Foster - Estampie 1x03 - Alex & Sam - By Your Side 1x03 - Joshua Radin - Beautiful Day 1x03 - Ismaël De Saint Léger - Tête à Tête 1x03 - Josh Auer - These Things Never Change Hearts and Minds Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 1x04 - Matthew & the Atlas - I Followed Fires 1x04 - Woodkid - Run Boy Run 1x04 - London Grammar - Metal & Dust 1x04 - Claire Guerreso - Hide and Seek 1x04 - Nik Ammar & Oliver Jackson - Blame 1x04 - Adurn - More Than An Arms Reach 1x04 - Fairground Lights - You're My Girl A Chill in the Air Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 1x05 - Milo Greene - Don't You Give Up On Me 1x05 - Dan Gautreau & Wolfgang Black - With You 1x05 - The Donnies The Amys - The King Of Norway 1x05 - Ruu Campbell - The Call 1x05 - Jim Davies and Martin Jackson - Fingers N Thumbs Chosen Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 1x06 - The Joy Formidable (William Orbit Mix) - Silent Treatment 1x06 - Emiliana Torrini - Tookah 1x06 - Luke Sital-Singh - Bottled Up Tight 1x06 - Joe Banfi - Nomads Left Behind Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 1x07 - Lee DeWyze - Don't Be Afraid Fated Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 1x08 - Lucius - Until We Get There 1x08 - Unkle - Set No Sun 1x08 - Ms Mr - Bones 1x08 - French Wives - Younger For King and Country Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 1x09 - Agnes Obel - Fuel To Fire 1x09 - Daughter - Amsterdam 1x09 - Kill It Kid - I'll Be The First Sacrifice Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 1x10 - Ben Howard - Promise 1x10 - Jaguerra - But That Can Wait Audiounavailables1.png|The Magnetic North - Can You Help Me (Audio unavailable) Inquisition Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 1x11 - Warpaint - Son Royal Blood Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 1x12 - Azan - Losers 1x12 - Freelance Whales - Land Features 1x12 - Ag + Silver - I Found You Audiounavailables1.png|Plaitum - The Temptress (Audio unavailable) The Consummation Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 1x13 - Aidan Hawken & Carina Round - Walking Blind 1x13 - Gabrielle Aplin - The Power Of Love 1x13 - Goo Goo Dolls - Come To Me 1x13 - Thomas Tallis - Salvator Mundi 1x13 - Sanders Bohlke - My Baby Dirty Laundry Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 1x14 - Gabrielle Aplin & Bastille - Dreams 1x14 - Tom Odell - Grow Old With Me 1x14 - Active Child - Johnny Belinda The Darkness Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 1x15 - One Two - Bitter and Sick 1x15 - Kodaline - Love Like This 1x15 - Kodaline - Love Like This (Acoustic) 1x15 - Twin Forks - Done Is Done 1x15 - Distant Cousins - Fly Away Monsters Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 1x16 - Sleeping At Last - You Are Enough 1x16 - Vance Joy - Riptide 1x16 - Laura Jansen - A Call To Arms 1x16 - Dawn Golden - All I Want 1x16 - Romain Remains - Influence and Atlas Liege Lord Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 1x17 - The Paper Kites - Tin Lover 1x17 - Amy Stroup - Sabotage 1x17 - Quiet Arrows - Dare The Night 1x17 - Low Volts - Deep Within The Forest Audiounavailables1.png| Paul Lawler - The Way Of Life (Audio unavailable) Audiounavailables1.png| James Stemple - The Tempest (Audio unavailable) Audiounavailables1.png| JW Media Music - Galliards (Audio unavailable) Audiounavailables1.png| Studio G Music - A Dram And A Jam (Audio unavailable) Audiounavailables1.png| Duncan Aran & Cy Jack - The Early Harvest (Audio unavailable) Audiounavailables1.png| Studio G Music - Wolsey Fancye (Audio unavailable) No Exit Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 1x18 - Choir of Young Believers - Hollow Talk 1x18 - Laurel - Blue Blood 1x18 - Royal Wood - Forever and Ever 1x18 - Vitamin String Quartet - Royals Audiounavailables1.png|Feather & Belle - Apart from you (Audio Unavailable) Audiounavailables1.png|APM Studio Musicians - Allemande Fur 2 Lauten (Audio Unavailable) Toy Soldiers Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 1x19 - BROODS - Bridges 1x19 - Glass Animals - Exxus 1x19 - Matt Corby - Made of Stone 1x19 - Lenka - Two Heartbeats 1x19 - This, The Silent War - Setting Sun Audiounavailables1.png|Neulore - Tribes (Audio Unavailable) Higher Ground Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 1x20 - Allman Brown & Liz Lawrence - Sons & Daughters 1x20 - Elenowen - Bittersweet Long Live The King Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 1x21 - Ásgeir - Was There Nothing 1x21 - Josh Jenkins - I Still Love You Slaughter of Innocence Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 1x22 - The Lumineers - Slow It Down 1x22 - WoodKid - Boat Song Category:Music Category:Season One